


Gratitude

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Reef, destiny titan, the awoken - Freeform, vestian outpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message to the Queen.<br/>Petra is a sweetheart that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/119596499928/gratitude)

“You are close to the Queen, no?”

Confirmation came in Petra’s pause, a refusal to lock eyes with the Guardian. It was a telling response, but she played it off as best she could.

“Why do you ask?” Her voice was light always so light and cheerful, none of the quiet formality Auburn expected from the Awoken. Zavala and Saladin and Eyahn had all warped her perspective. Or perhaps Petra was the odd one out. Those who worked in the Vestian Outpost had not responded to the influx of Guardians with open hostility, but there was ice in all their greetings. Yet Petra often smiled.

“I hoped you could do me a favor, if the opportunity arises, to pass on to her my deepest gratitude.” This drew a glance and a curious frown from the.

Their conversation halted as another Guardian approached, brandishing Wolves banners. The Queen’s Emissary exchanged proof for rewards, and waited for the Warlock to walk out of earshot. “And what has been done to evoke such warmth from you?”

The Titan laughed heartily. “You say that as if it is unnatural! Have I really been so serious around you?”

“The venom in your voice when you confirmed the Devils Baron killed still lingers in my mind.” Petra replied, absently pretending to shift items around on her tablet.

“Ah. Yes, I remember.” Auburn seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, then pulled herself out. “The reason is that I learned of the Cryptarch’s archives here. I was always one for history, and he has amassed such a wealth of information here. I’ve been reading.”

“Oh?” Petra seemed amused. “What exactly about?”

“All sorts of things. The one that caught my eye though, was an account of the attack on Wolves just before the Twilight Gap. The day the Queen gave up transparency to save the City.” The Titan’s armor clacked dully as she shifted her weight. “I was surprised, and grateful that she would do that for us.”

The Awoken woman eyed her. “To remember such battles…I hadn’t realized you had been a Guardian for so long.”

“I haven’t.” Auburn admitted. “But a dear friend has, that little Awoken hunter, the real tiny one with the glowing yellow eyes and an Ahamkara’s spine on her arm. She’s a Gap survivor. She might not have been without Her Grace.”

Petra perked up at the honorific, as though it was unexpected. “An odd reason, to be thankful on behalf of another.” She commented.

“Perhaps. But she’s my little girl…” Her expression softened for a moment, all misty-eyed loving pride. Then she was composed, and back to the seriousness of the conversation. “I assure you, the preservation of the City is just as important to me. Without it I would have no home, no network of support. The existence of the City and its resources gives me the opportunity to spend time that survival would have taken on more… personal endeavors.”

Petra nodded knowingly, glancing at new information on her tablet. “Such as?” She ventured to ask.

“Vengeance.” Auburn said simply, as casual as though she was mentioning a potential hobby. It drew a long stare from the Awoken, a moment of recalculation.

“If the right conversation arises, I’ll be sure to pass on your words to my Lady.” She said finally.

“Thank you Petra.” The Guardian nodded graciously, and turned to go. As if on a second thought, she paused, and glanced back to speak again. “One last thing, if you ever have the need to issue bounties on members of the House of Devils, please, save them for me?”

Petra quirked a smile. “If you get here before anyone else claims them. Don’t hoard the Reef’s treasure for yourself, Guardian.”

Auburn laughed, as if the thought had never occurred to her. “I didn’t intend to ask for payment. Just tell me where they are, and you’ll never have to worry about them again.”


End file.
